marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage Zeller (Earth-616)
"Don't fight opponents you can't beat..." ''- Sage Zeller '' History Sage's mother Hannah is from a regular farm house in Australia. And her father, Nicholas is from a rich secretly located family called the "Zeller Family". It's a rich family that is well known by only the long time heroes and is greatly feared and respected. This family has been around for more than two centuries. The Zeller family consists of the world's most extremely strong and talented assassins and element users. They family owns and resides at a mountain that's holds an inactive volcano. Their location is unknown. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls and guarded by servants highly skilled in martial arts and have different powers as well. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination and the use of their elements, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. Sage was born into the family as a middle child with a pampered but rough childhood. Since she was a member of the family she was trained from birth to be immune from poison, electricity and pain, and immense strength, as all the family members have these traits. They must be conditioned to it repeatedly in a long period of time to become immune, and the best way is from birth. She was trained in the assassination art and elemental art of their powers and taught with great skill how to use them. Showing great promise since birth, Sage was one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. Then they discovered her elemental power: Ice. But with a twist. In the family bloodline, there is a trait of a dark element that is said to be stronger, more destructive and feared than the normal and it rarely shows up in the family. The last time this dark element trait has shown up was in Sage's great grandfather, and now, she's received the dark elemental trait in her Ice making her one of the most dangerous family members if trained properly. So Sage was trained harder and was tortured more than the rest of her siblings because of the remarkable trait she received. As Sage grew up she began to stray away from her family as she didn't want follow their rules or follow their ideologies anymore. She began rebelling heavily. This was unexpected as she showed unending loyalty to her family in the past. As she ran away she injured her sisters Trina and Raven. As Sage rebelled and ran away, she used her master stealth to escape from the country she was in and somehow made it in New York in a month. After this she roamed all over the state and robbing people for their money and food for a bit, someone finally took her in when she tried to rob them. And that person became her best friend later when they started living together and going to school. Now Sage is 20 and attending college while doing some good deeds and some evil deeds. She learned more techniques with her Black Ice and is even stronger. She could even be stronger than some legendary heroes if she tried... Powers/Abilities Dark Ice Manipulation: Sage is able to make Dark Ice or snow and manipulate it to her advantage. She can make constructs with the ice and just normal deadly attacks. Her Dark Ice is also capable of slowing down regenerating factors. Due to her special bloodline, her dark ice is much more dangerous and super destructive than normal and should not be underestimated. She has extreme power although it doesn't look like it. It can even blow a giant hole in the mountain, demonstrated in her anger when she ran away from her estate. Martial Arts: Her primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. And her family's own personal rare fighting style... Which is a secret. Healing Factor: Sage can recover from injury much faster than normal, as demonstrated by the fact that the multiple wounds inflicted to her by her parents completely healed in just a few minutes. Immense Agility: Sage's astonishing mobility allows her to attack from every position, move in the enemy's blind spot, and fight on any kind of terrain. In terms of defense, Sage takes full advantage of her agility to fall back quickly, dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. She also has an excellent sense of balance. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Sage is tremendously fast. She can move so fast that her opponents may lose sight of her, and kill a target without them realizing until the fatal blow has been dealt. Her reactions are also first-class: Sage can react to the slightest amount of danger instantly, maybe even gunshots fired at near point-blank range. Increased Perceptions: Sage also has enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. Immense Tolerance to Pain: Sage can bear very intense physical pain without her physical or mental abilities being impaired. She's had her leg broken by one of her sisters once, but hadn't even flinched and showed any signs of distress. Resistance to Electricity: As a child, Sage was trained to endure large amounts of electricity. Her older sister Raven often electrocuted her for training and punishment. Immunity to Poison: As a member of the Zeller family, Sage was trained and became resistant to almost all kinds of poisons. Master Weapon Specialist: Although she prefers to fight with only her bare hands or ice weapons, Sage is capable of turning any object into a lethal weapon, even if she has no familiarity with it. Genius-Level Intellect: Sage's intelligence surpassed that of a teenage girl in her years. She is knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics, endowed with prodigious intuition and analytical skills. Strong Muscle and Joint Control: Sage can dislodge her joints at will and in the blink of an eye, an ability that enables her to escape from most ties. * Claws:' '''One of the several assassination arts self-learned by Sage consists in adjusting the anatomy of her hand- Her fingernails turn into claws that are sharper than knives, with which she can sever a limb, a head or even rip out an heart with frightening ease. * '''Snakes': Sage whips her arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. Master of Stealth: Sage is very proficient in hiding, spying and infiltration. * Silent Step: Due to her training, Sage has learned to walk and run and do everything without making a sound. * Blind Sight: Sage is able to interact with her environment without the aid of vision. Zoological Knowledge: Sage knows a lot about animals (and plants, to a much inferior extent), partly due to her fascination in animals. Adrenal Activation: This is Sage's power boost where she can activate her adrenal glands, increasing their strength, speed, reflexes, marksmanship, stamina, dexterity, endurance, access memories she usually couldn't remember, wisdom, and overall stats by 5x. She rarely uses this power-up since she only uses it when she's in a prolonged battle, draining her bodily resources. Appearance Sage is a fair skinned girl with a color leaning a little towards the tannish side. Her eye color is hazel while her hair color is violet but a little black at the root. She has hair that goes down a little past her shoulders. Sage has a smallish nose and a cute, rounded face with dimples and plump pink lips. She has an hourglass shaped body and is very fit, although she is not toned at all and doesn't look fit. She has a tattoo of a king cobra wrapped around her left arm. Sage's regular day clothes consist of a T-Shirt of Tank Top with skinny jeans or a maxi dress with slip-ons or sandals when she's not feeling fancy. When feeling fancy or going to an event, she wears a long back shirt with skinny jeans and heels to match. Or she can wear a long or short dress with heels. But her usual fighting outfit consists of this: Personality Sage is a tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive. She is very smart and strategic and can turn the tables anytime in a fight. She also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm. She can be very nice and sweet at times... However, her ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of her — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. This is because she has been tortured since birth, so Sage has been conditioned to possess extreme supernatural tolerance for poison, electricity and pain.. Fear(s): - Not being able to protect the people she loves, Drowning, Losing a limb Likes: - Animals, Music, Challenges Dislikes: - Waiting for people/things, Sweet foods, Automatic cars Habit(s): - Staying clean, Staring off into space Flaw(s): - May sometimes be too stubborn Talent(s): - Good at strategies, Master Weapon Specialist Reputation People view Sage as a charming, cute girl. They view her as an indecisive and impatient person. Some see her as a quiet secretive person and are skeptical of her. She is known for manipulative self and her mind games on people. Some also view her as a funny person who likes to let loose sometimes. Now other super-powered beings view her as a dangerous girl that should be avoided at all times. She is a master of deception and can turn on you in a second. Love Interest(s): '''None yet '''Friend(s): '''Tasha Priene, Some people, Some other heroes/villains '''Enem(y/ies): Anyone who stands in her way of doing things. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Violet Hair Category:Cryokinesis Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Factor Category:Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Peak Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Body Control Category:Weapons Experts